


Glaze

by Miscellaneous_M05



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Average Student! Johnny, Bottom! Johnny, Comfort, Dreams vs. Practicality, Forbidden Love, Ice Prince! Taeyong, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Elements, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Smut, Top! Taeyong, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_M05/pseuds/Miscellaneous_M05
Summary: Johnny couldn’t help but stare at the new transfer, Taeyong, on campus. He was ethereal, lovely in every single way, but cold to the core.Could anyone be able to warm this cold Ice Prince’s heart?





	Glaze

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post a slow burn smut story! Yeah it’s a winter fic during summer, haha. I wanted to write about not being able to have what you always want and how new opportunities always come. I hope you all enjoy!

Winter was a magical season, especially in Johnny’s eyes. There was something that was so lovely about the season itself. There was the crisp, cool wind, and the majestic piles of snow at everyone’s feet. Yes, winter was a true beauty. Even trudging through it while walking to his next class still didn’t deter his love for the season. It wasn’t only because his birthday fell during the beloved season, there was always something more to winter. 

At the time, Johnny was sitting with his friends at the local cafe near their university. He looked out the window and admired the cool touch of frost added due to the weather. He took a sip from his latte and went back into his daydreams. 

     Every night, he would have a strange dream about a man holding his hand and running with him through large snow piles. However, every dream consisted of the man’s face being blurred, so Johnny could never see how he truly looked. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts.

“Ummm, earth to Johnny? I asked you a question, did you understand the recent Machine Learning notes given out?” Yuta inquired.

“O-Oh, sorry. Yeah, I did understand them. I can explain them after class, next week,” Johnny replied, coming back to the real world. 

“Johnny, you’ve been really out of it lately. Is something wrong?” Jaehyun asked, his voice laced with concern.

“Yeah, you’ve seemed so distant lately, we’re just worried,” Mark furrowed his brows, looking straight in Johnny’s direction. 

“Of course, I’m fine! Sometimes our classes can just be a little hectic, so I feel all over the place. Anyways, since today is Friday, do you guys have anything planned?” Johnny questioned, dodging the subject. 

“Donghyuck wants to take me on some weekend getaway, but I know it’s just his excuse for more sex,” Mark scoffed.

“Doyoung and I are cleaning out his apartment, and I’m hoping he could...clean me out afterwards,” Yuta winked with blatant implication.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes at Yuta’s sleazy comment and sighed, “Jungwoo is still sick, so I’m going to be taking care of him again.”

Johnny nodded, acknowledging all of his friends’ plans and proceeded back to thinking about his repetitive fantasy. It was the type of dream that felt so real, he couldn’t believe that it didn’t happen. He would wake up every morning feeling the same amount of regret.

“Anyways, Johnny, you’ve been single for a while. Have you thought of going out with anyone yet?” Jaehyun inquired.

Johnny shook his head and put his face into his hands. “I don’t need you guys asking me this constantly! I’m not ready, I’m just waiting for the right person!” he exclaimed.

That was partially true, to an extent. Johnny was a dreamer, he had practical thoughts, but they couldn’t outweigh his passions. He had a glimmer of hope that the dream that would constantly replay was a sign he would encounter a special someone. 

Johnny immediately picked up his latte and waved goodbye to his friends. Once he opened the door of the cafe, the frost immediately nipped at his skin. He embraced the feeling whole-heartedly as he walked all the way back to his dorm. He shared it with Yuta, but it obviously felt lonely because he Yuta was almost always at Doyoung’s place.

    He would feel lonely, but at least he had that one nice dream to always pick him up from a bad mood. He looked at the dark night sky, which blended in so effortlessly with the stars and the howls of the wind. 

Johnny drifted off to sleep not long after that. The same dream filled his mind. He was surrounded by large piles of snow. A hand reached out to him and he looked over that the smaller stature of a man whose face was still blurred from his vision. He had pale skin and was wearing clothing that wasn’t suitable for the weather condition around them. 

He took Johnny’s hand and gave it a kiss before leading him away. Johnny would always follow and run with him, laughing nonchalantly as if nothing else mattered. His dream would always end in that way and he would constantly wake up, disappointed. 

Finally, it was Monday and his morning lecture was for his Machine Learning class. Johnny quickly got ready and ran out the door. He encountered Yuta halfway on his walk to class. They proceeded to enter the lecture hall together only to be astonished by the figure sitting in the dimmest lit area of the room. 

     Everyone was surrounding him, wanting to know where he came from. A new student transferred in? That was strange, there was no information beforehand and it was so sudden.

Yet what really caught Johnny’s eyes was how ethereal that boy was. He had a perfect pout, even if his lips weren’t that full along with a chiseled jawline. He had pale skin, which glistened and radiated. His hair was the strongest shade of white with blue accentuated faintly. He most likely had blue contacts in his eyes as well along with such a lovely cobalt blue hoodie. 

    The new student was a real life Jack Frost, if Johnny had ever seen one. He might’ve been cosplaying for the season or trying a look, but he was extremely handsome. Johnny shivered as the boy looked towards him with a cold, narrow gaze. 

“Woah, I usually don’t pay attention to any of the people in our lectures since they’re such big groups, but that guy literally stands out from everyone!” Yuta marveled as Johnny and him took their seats.

Not long after, their professor entered the room and the day’s lecture began. Sometimes, Johnny could feel as if a pair of eyes were always on him, but he shook the feeling away. He contemplated introducing himself to the new transfer. Johnny was always known as the friendly one around campus due to his bright nature and making new students feel welcomed.

After the lecture was over, Johnny quickly walked over to the new student. He had the coldest expression on his face and scoffed as Johnny approached him. Johnny put on his best smile. 

“Hi, I’m Johnny! What’s your name?” he inquired.

The male rolled his eyes and answered, “My name is Taeyong.” Johnny felt goosebumps hearing the male’s deep voice with a tone of smoothness that could rival his own.

“Anyways, I was thinking, if you wanted to-“

“Let me stop you there, I find you completely irritating and I just met you. I’m not here to strike up a conversation with anyone or to get to know people! Now leave me alone, your presence makes me sick,” Taeyong spat harshly.

“I-I’m sorry for disturbing you, please forgive me,” Johnny replied. Even though he looked intimidating, he was quite the opposite. Johnny was soft and sensitive, so his feelings were easily hurt.

He ran out of the lecture hall as soon as possible to avoid any further embarrassment. He rushed to reach his dorm and let out a few tears. He only wanted to be nice to Taeyong; he didn’t expect to be yelled at. However, Johnny didn’t want to blame the male for it, he could’ve had his own reasoning for why he acted that way. 

As the days passed, Johnny decided to avoid Taeyong completely. He didn’t want to be a hindrance to anyone, that was never his intention. Following that day, Johnny’s dreams became more vivid. Slowly, the features of the man became clearer. He could see a soft smile and sharp nose. Eventually, the night came that he was able to see the man’s face completely. He was shocked to no point to see Taeyong staring back at him. 

After that, things became a little awkward. Johnny didn’t want to avoid Taeyong, but he had to. Why was his mind playing tricks on him? Was the concept of soulmates even real? Sometimes, his and Taeyong’s eyes would meet and they both would quickly look away at once. Some type of suspicion bubbled inside of Johnny that Taeyong wasn’t just an average person. 

After seeing that the person in his dreams was Taeyong, the dream itself would change. He would still be surrounded by snow and with Taeyong, but they would become more intimate in each passing dream. Sometimes, it was so lewd that Johnny would feel ashamed for his mind to think of such concepts. 

One day, on his way to class, Johnny wasn’t feeling well. He was showing cold symptoms, but he also stupidly thought it was a bright idea to not eat anything the morning he left for his classes. In the process, he was extremely groggy and out of it, which his friends quickly picked up on. They tried to help him out and ask him about it, but he obviously shoved it aside, acting as if he was okay.

     After a long day, he was trudging back home in the heavy snow. Johnny panicked, he could sense his eyelids becoming heavy and they were close to shutting. Before he could do anything, he collapsed in the snow. 

By the time Johnny woke up, his eyes became adjusted to his surroundings. He looked around to realize he was back in his dorm, safe. It was impossible, there was no one around the area he was walking by. He even wondered who knew where his dorm was if they did happen to help him out. Something just didn’t feel like it was adding up. He decided to forget about it and catch some shut eye. 

A little while after that strange day, Johnny was in much better health and he felt rejuvenated to an extent. He decided to take a nightly walk. He found the snow around him to have a bit of an extra glow, some type of beauty he simply couldn’t explain. He stood by the forest area near their campus and took in all his surroundings at once. It was at that moment he saw the most lovely, unexplainable phenomenon.

Taeyong was standing by the lake and with a swish of his hand, the whole middle section of the water froze. He walked over the ice that was created effortlessly. Johnny hid behind a tree as he continued to watch Taeyong. Taeyong spun around and created ice wings on his back. Johnny watched in awe as he left delicate snowflakes in the midst. He looked properly at Taeyong, who had rosy cheeks and his eyes turned a shade of azure. 

    He wasn’t even wearing a light hoodie, instead, he had a small crown made of ice that perfectly rested on his head. Along with that, he was wearing a white suit that accentuated his toned chest and broad shoulders. His eyes looked like they had blue eyeshadow at the corners as well. Johnny was completely mesmerized by Taeyong’s grace and beauty. It was then that he clumsily tripped over a small stone and fell with a thud. 

Taeyong jerked back and called out, “I know you’re there, Johnny, come out!”

Johnny tensed up. How did Taeyong know that he was there? He slowly stood up and stepped out of his hiding spot, looking away so he didn’t have to face Taeyong. 

“How did you know it was me?” Johnny inquired.

Taeyong walked back over to Johnny’s side. With another swish of his hand, the ice path in the water melted and his wings disappeared. Taeyong seemed to have been looking into Johnny’s soul due to the strong stare he gave off. 

“I can sense you from a mile away. Johnny, we need to talk. I have a lot to discuss with you,” Taeyong stated. 

Johnny sat on a rock by Taeyong. He shivered, realizing he wasn’t exactly dressed as well as he should’ve been for the weather. Taeyong noticed this and stripped himself of the jacket part of his suit to wrap around Johnny, even though the other was significantly taller than him. 

“I’m not exactly from this dimension. I’m from a colder place, something humans aren’t exposed to. I’m an Ice Prince. In my kingdom, we control a lot of elements with ice and snow. For the longest time, I’ve been having dreams of this boy. I would hold his hand and we’d run together, happily. I knew what that meant. It is a coming of age sign for my people to indicate the first blossom of love. I didn’t realize until after I yelled at you that it was you I was supposed to be with all along,” Taeyong explained.

“I-I can’t believe this. You’re royalty? Then what are you doing here?” Johnny asked.

“My family really gets on my nerves. I’m next in line for the throne to be the Ice King. However, I cannot have that position until I’m properly betrothed to the Fire Prince. My family wants to avoid as much conflict with the rival Fire Kingdom as much as possible by having this merger. If I marry the next in line of their kingdom, peace can be completely restored. Yet, Prince Ten is SO obnoxious. I can’t stand him, he’s a tyrant and I know he’ll only use me for his own selfish gains. That’s why I ran away from my problems, learned about different behaviors, and came to this realm as an escape...as well as maybe find the man from my dreams,” Taeyong admitted.

Johnny took the initiative of holding Taeyong’s hand comfortingly. He felt the cool chill of Taeyong’s skin, but he didn’t mind at all. Instead, he placed a kiss on the outside of Taeyong’s palm. 

“I feel for you. Some people just have a dire amount of expectations and it’s so overwhelming to fulfill. If I were you, I wouldn’t want to go through with an arranged marriage. That’s not fair,” Johnny stated.

It was at that moment that Taeyong looked up at Johnny and saw the brightest soul he had ever encountered. Johnny’s smile lit up a fire in his cold heart. 

“Taeyong, were you the one that brought me back to my dorm when I passed out?” Johnny inquired.

“Yes, that was me. I-I was watching you for a while, I hope you don’t mind,” Taeyong embarrassingly said.

“No, that’s fine! I assume you probably had good intentions. I know that we both are fated or whatever you were trying to explain, but I don’t fall in love so easily,” Johnny implied.

“I can respect that. I’ll just have to prove to you that you and I can be something more, just as destiny has wished us to be,” Taeyong claimed.

With that, the Ice Prince gave Johnny a slight smirk and walked away, carrying himself with some bravado as royalty should. Johnny was entranced by Taeyong’s beauty, something he simply could not find anywhere else with anyone else.

As the days passed, Johnny and Taeyong would give each other small glances; it was some type of longing established between them. It was so unbearable at one point that Johnny had to approach Taeyong and do something about it. Their silence spoke as everything was clear through simple facial expressions. 

“Taeyong, would you like to go out with me?” Johnny inquired. 

With a little hesitation, Taeyong smiled and replied, “Of course.” 

The first time Johnny had introduced Taeyong to his friends, they were all gathered with their significant others. Johnny proudly gripped Taeyong’s hand as their fingers entwined, entering the area where all his friends would be. They were flabbergasted to say the least, seeing as Johnny wasn’t alone. Yuta, Jaehyun, Mark, Donghyuck, Doyoung, and Jungwoo were all awestruck by the unique man Johnny brought along. 

“Johnny, isn’t this that guy from our Machine Learning class?” Yuta asked.

“Yes. Everyone, this is Taeyong, he’s my...” Johnny stopped, trying to find the right words.

“Boyfriend,” Taeyong finished the sentence for him. 

“Woah, Johnny, I’m hurt! You didn’t even tell us that you were seeing someone!” Mark whined.

“You guys didn’t ask,” Johnny scoffed. 

Taeyong took a seat with Johnny and wrapped his hand around Johnny’s arm, holding him close. Everyone at the table cooed at such a gesture. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Taeyong! Anyways, your makeup and dye job on your hair look great! I could almost believe you to actually have blue eyes and white hair!” Jaehyun complimented.

“Oh, thanks. That’s because it’s real,” Taeyong answered nonchalantly.

“H-Huh? Aren’t you Korean? How is it possible that-“ Jungwoo stopped himself before he ended up asking anything personal or awkward.

“Taeyong was simply blessed at birth! Yes, he looks very out of place, but that doesn’t mean you guys have to ask unnecessary questions!” Johnny reprimanded.

They all apologized and proceeded on to have nice conversations. Johnny and Taeyong soon left after that, taking in their surroundings and presence of one another. 

“Thank you for meeting my friends. You were very civil with them,” Johnny said appreciatively.

“It’s no problem, anything for my boyfriend,” Taeyong responded.

Johnny’s heart pounded as a blush crept onto his cheeks. He still wasn’t used to hearing such a word with his very limited experience. Johnny thought back to how cold Taeyong used to be. How did he manage to warm him to the point where a new brightness reflected the shorter male? Taeyong was complex, there was more to him than what he was perceived to be. He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by Taeyong staring straight at him. 

“Johnny, do you want to go visit my castle?” Taeyong inquired with a stoic stare.

Johnny thought about it for a moment. It was already the weekend and he didn’t have anything better to do, so he agreed. “Yes, I want to go,” Johnny responded. “Do I need a heavy coat or something?” he continued. 

With a swish from Taeyong’s wrist, Johnny was surrounded by blue crystals that quickly disappeared. He looked down; nothing seemed different about him at all. 

“That was a spell I cast so you can endure harsh weather conditions even in the thin jacket you’re wearing right now,” Taeyong explained. 

Taeyong then blasted a beam of ice near an evergreen tree, and a large, swirling portal opened up so easily. He grabbed Johnny’s hand and they jumped in, the portal closing behind them. They landed perfectly on a pile of snow. The area surrounding them was enchanting, something Johnny would never see back at home. Then, he marveled, staring up at the immense, azure castle made out of ice crystals standing before him. 

“My family usually isn’t home at this time, they have to deal with diplomatic issues,” Taeyong said. He led Johnny inside the castle and into Taeyong’s bedroom. 

Taeyong was well off, as Johnny had expected. Johnny looked around to see the neat and tidy living quarters. Taeyong had an eye for perfection as it was very much seen by his room set-up. Johnny looked at the pictures on the wall to notice one that caught his eye. Taeyong looked uncomfortable as hell standing next to a handsome young man with a sleazy stare. 

“That’s Ten,” Taeyong sighed. 

Johnny looked back to see the disappointment on Taeyong’s face. He knew Taeyong didn’t want to marry Ten and that obviously took an emotional toll on the prince. 

“However, I live in the moment. If you think too much about the future, you can never find the true purpose of the present,” Taeyong firmly stated. 

Johnny’s eyes lit up, hearing Taeyong’s deep, but true words. 

“Johnny, after I drop you home, I won’t be coming back. I-I can’t run away from my problems forever. Please, just spend the night with me,” Taeyong confided.

Johnny, without hesitation, ran into Taeyong’s embrace and agreed. Johnny laid down on the bed as Taeyong hovered over him.

Taeyong caressed Johnny’s cheek before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Johnny’s lips. There was something soothing about the cool chill Johnny received while Taeyong pressed their lips together. Taeyong went back for more, kissing Johnny’s plush lips a little harder than before. He licked the bottom of Johnny’s lip for access to his mouth, which Johnny complied. He slowly opened his mouth for Taeyong and let him take the lead.

      Taeyong’s tongue entered Johnny’s mouth and their tastes mingled on each other’s mouths. Taeyong finally let go and a trail of saliva was left between their lips. He trailed back down and left light kisses on Johnny’s jawline and down his neck. Johnny pulled Taeyong closer by his hair and let him leave a mark on his neck. Taeyong bit between his neck and shoulder, sucking lightly on the spot.

Johnny was in bliss and took the initiative to strip out of his clothes in front of Taeyong, revealing his hardened cock that was already dripping with some precum. Taeyong marveled at Johnny’s toned and tanned body, trailing his hand down to his naval. He then stepped back and removed his own clothing. Johnny marveled at how lovely Taeyong looked, even under the pretense of sex. 

“Taeyong, I have to warn you, this will be my first time,” Johnny admitted.

“Don’t worry, this is mine as well,” Taeyong replied.

He cupped Johnny’s cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss. The sensation was left lingering on his mouth again. Taeyong then kissed down Johnny’s chest, licking his nipple and biting down on the sensitive nub. Johnny whined, moaning as his cock was twitching and an angry red against his stomach. Taeyong teased Johnny a bit more before releasing his nipple from his mouth and spreading Johnny’s legs. 

Taeyong, being as inexperienced as he was, still prepared himself for whenever the occasion would come. He brought out some lube and a condom. He carefully read the instructions on the box of condoms to see if he was placing it on right. After he was reassured, with shaky hands and Johnny’s patience, Taeyong placed the condom over his hardened cock. Then he popped open the bottle of lube and slowly spread some on his fingers. He looked down to see how tight Johnny’s hole was and hoped that nothing bad would happen. 

He slowly placed one finger into Johnny’s anus and let it spread there. Johnny was breathing heavily and already feeling in a blissful state regardless. He helped Taeyong by taking his arm and leading it through to his most sensitive area. Taeyong then had the confidence to enter a second finger and awkwardly scissored it through Johnny to open him up. With Johnny’s help, he found his prostate and hit his fingers right against it. 

     Johnny fell back onto the bed, hiding his moans and his tears. Once satisfied, Taeyong pulled out his fingers and placed his cock nearby Johnny’s entrance instead. Johnny gripped onto Taeyong’s shoulders tightly. He was scared, extremely fearful, but he knew being around Taeyong, he would be safe. 

Taeyong slowly pushed inside Johnny, who felt the rough burn of the new sensation. A few tears strayed out from his eyes and down his cheeks. Taeyong immediately wiped them away. He pushed further in and then decided to thrust.

     Their hips met with each other as Taeyong hit more onto Johnny’s prostate. Johnny let out screeching moans as his lover pounded into him. Eventually, they simultaneously released. Taeyong pulled out and laid next to Johnny. He wrapped his arms around Johnny’s waist and left kisses on his shoulder. 

After a few minutes of cuddling, they knew their time had come to finally part ways. It was inevitable. 

“B-But what about the whole soulmates concept? That we would be together?” Johnny cried. 

“Dreams are sometimes just tricks our mind plays on us to reassure wishful thinking. It is futile and sometimes, you are just forced to live with the fact that things are inevitable,” Taeyong widely stated. 

They got dressed and Johnny was thinking they would walk out of the castle, but instead, Taeyong grew his ice wings and picked Johnny up bridal style. Johnny was surprised by Taeyong’s strength, but didn’t question it. Taeyong flew with Johnny out his bedroom window as Johnny took in the beauty of the night sky. He gripped Taeyong tightly as they finally landed in a forest. 

“I guess this is goodbye,” Taeyong looked away. 

Johnny pulled Taeyong into a loving, tight embrace and sobbed in his arms. Taeyong pulled Johnny up and they kissed each other deeply once again. Johnny stripped himself of his jacket and held it in front of Taeyong. 

“What’s this for?” Taeyong questioned.

“My gift to you, keep this as a momentum of me,” Johnny replied. 

Taeyong held it tightly and put the oversized jacket on himself. Then, he created a crystal necklace out of thin air and held it out to Johnny. Without a word, he clipped it on Johnny’s neck.

“This is my gift to you,” Taeyong stated. 

With one last embrace, Taeyong opened up a portal for Johnny, who hesitantly started to step in. 

“Johnny, thank you for everything. You mended my cold heart and made me see a new light. If we’re meant to be, we might see each other again,” Taeyong said with a smile. 

When Johnny realized he was back on campus, he ran as quickly as he could through the snow and cried in his dorm. For days, his friends tried to console with him, but he wouldn’t have it. He became a sort of recluse and it was hard speaking to others. 

Yet, he eventually realized that wasn’t what Taeyong would want. He would want Johnny to live in the moment and be happy. So, he gave the crystal necklace a kiss and tried to adjust to his new circumstances. All of his friends were worried about him, so he simply explained that Taeyong moved away and it took a toll on him. 

With supportive friends by his side, Johnny was able to cope. After the rest of his friends had left, Jaehyun stayed behind and put a hand on Johnny’s shoulder. 

“It must be tough dealing with a breakup, I would know...” Jaehyun trailed off.

“Wait, did you and Jungwoo break up?” Johnny inquired.

“Yeah, he just didn’t like that we weren’t being intimate enough and we decided to be better off as friends,” Jaehyun sighed. 

“Jaehyun, you’re an angel in your own way and anybody would be lucky enough to have you,” Johnny smiled.

Jaehyun tensed up and looked at Johnny for a good minute before answering, “I could say the same about you. Anyways, do you want to go grab a coffee or something?”

“Yeah, of course,” Johnny replied, following Jaehyun’s footsteps with a small smile as Jaehyun gripped his hand and walked with him. 

It was at that moment that the crystal shone brightly from the necklace Johnny wore and the snowflakes accentuated the sky much more brighter than they did before. Winter was a marvelous season. 


End file.
